Ethan Faulkner
Ethan Faulkner (イーサンフォーオクナー Iisan Foookunaa), born Pyotr Vorobyov, is a member of the Vorobyov Family, who exiled himself from the family due to an unwillingness to perform the deeds that they were famous for. As the oldest of his parents children, he was taught the signature magic of the family, Vocational Metamorphosis of the Supreme Czar, from a young age, and continues to practice it. He therefore has a plethora of magic and weaponry accessible for his use in any situation. After leaving the family, Ethan traveled far and wide, unlocking many new classes for his magic along the way. Some say he is the greatest user of the magic in the world, having unlocked classes never before seen, using some of the most powerful magics known to mankind alongside weapons of incredible power. Appearance Ethan is a tall, muscular man. His stands tall at six feet one inch - although not huge, he is imposing. Adding to his height further is the copious amount of pale blue hair dumped upon his skull. This hair is Ethan's pride and joy, the odd colour making him stand out. Matching this mane are his eyes, which are of a similar blue. These eyes have been said to be sky-blue because they see everything, just as the sky itself bears witness to all that happens upon the earth. Under these eyes are strange green markings. These appear to be tattoos, but Ethan has never stated the story behind them. His clothes are made up of a white and black hakama over bare skin, which is left open to expose his muscle definition. This matches his black and white pants, which are baggy enough to cause no issue when in motion. Located in the centre of Ethan's chest is a large black circle. This is another tattoo which has no confirmed reason, but one is that the tattoo represents the hole left in him by the removal of his family from his life. Personality Known throughout Sin as a powerful and formidable adversary, Ethan is nevertheless a compassionate human, who initiates combat only when entirely necessary. While he does enjoy the thrill of a fight, along with the physical and mental challenge it poses, Ethan understand the importance of a calm and peaceful environment. This is not something he experiences very often, as he has a tendency to infuriate everyone he communicates with, often accidentally causing full blown battles in the middle of the street. These battles usually end rapidly and explosively, removing his opponent from his path in a dangerous manner. While in a fight, the reason for Ethan's secondary epithet - “Footsteps of Disaster” - becomes obvious to even the most foolish fools. The destruction and devastation Ethan causes in every single battle he takes part in, from a simple fight to intercontinental war, is reminiscent of an earthquake teaming up with a hurricane and a volcano to cause mayhem. The explosive power he contains within himself is extraordinary, and he uses it to it's fullest extent when he has the tiniest reason to. Ethan also seems to have a powerful connection to nature - he developed the 'Natural' class modifier when he first camped outdoors, and the 'Wild' modifier soon after. Both of these events show how close Ethan is to his surroundings, from the towering trees and imposing elephants to the small seedlings and minuscule ants. This connection has been both a strength and a weakness in Ethan’s history, as magics that go against nature in a massive way have been seen to affect his mental state when he is unprepared. History Ethan was born to the powerful and dangerous Vorobyov family, in their mansion in Bosco. The Vorobyov family works closely with criminals, dark guilds, dark mages, mercenaries and assassins all over Ishgar, acting as a mediator in disagreements between dark guilds, supplying illegal items - from simple drugs to magical weaponry - to whoever can pay, and many other less-than-stellar activities. The government in equal parts cannot do anything and will not do anything, because of the risk the Vorobyov family poses to the stability of the continent. Ethan, named Pyotr by his parents, was not comfortable with the activities of his family, wishing to have no part in any of it. Due to this, his parents grew to despise their son, thinking him a failure. Nevertheless, Ethan learned the signature magic of the family, Vocational Metamorphosis of the Supreme Czar, which is only taught to a few of the children of the family. While he was taught the basics by his father, it was his uncle who tutored him in it, explaining the many nuances of the system and assisting him in unlocking certain useful classes. After leaving the Vorobyov family, Ethan traveled from his family’s mansion outside of Beelzebub all the way across Sin, eventually reaching the capital city of Lucifer. In the city, Ethan officially had his name changed to Ethan Faulkner, and began his new life. Continuing to explore the ins and outs of his Magic. Discovering many more new classes and modifiers, Ethan was eventually scouted by a man named Kirk Wales, the leader of an underground fighting ring. His time at the club was spent earning money for Kirk, in return for a salary and assistance in finding new classes. Ethan discovered several physical-combat based classes while here, as well as developing his knowledge of magic in general. After a time at this club, it was discovered by a member of the Pride Noble Family, the rulers of the state. The club was shut down, but Ethan was offered a place in the Pride Family. Refusing to join a family with so much power after his experiences as a child, Ethan refused; instead he joined the Pride Military Force, opting to use his incredible power to defend the country. While in the army, Ethan quickly rose through the ranks until he stood to become a commander of one legion within the army. Due to the general dislike of him within the higher members of the military, Ethan was chosen to be the commander of Legion #13; famous for it's lack of power and strategy, as well as general incompetency. However, Ethan quickly used his incredible lateral thinking and mental imagery to create many strategic plans that used the powers and abilities that were available to turn Legion #13 into a formidable fighting force, rivaling the most famous and powerful legion - Legion #1 - in combat capabilities.This rivalry was soon ended when Legion #13 decimated Legion #1 in a war zone simulation, taking the position of the top legion. When the next Commander-in-Chief was chose, Ethan was chosen as the Lieutenant-in-Chief, the main advisor of the CiC. He earned this title due to his incredible work on his legion, and it's supernatural growth in power and skill. His role as LiC meant he was unable to stay as the commander of Legion #13, but he chose a suitable successor from the elite of the legion. The storyline Fairy Tail: Omen follows Ethan's journey after leaving his post as Lieutenant-in-Chief due to a disagreement with several higher-ups within the government. Magical Abilities * Magical Aura: ** [[Defenser|'Defenser']]: **[[Magic Ray|'Magic Ray']]: **[[Magic Ball|'Magic Ball']]: Vocational Metamorphosis of the Supreme Czar Vocational Metamorphosis of the Supreme Czar is a variation of Weapon Magic and Summoning Magic that links to a magical vault known as the Kingdom Hearts. The Kingdom Hearts was created and filled by the notorious Vorobyov family, a noble family from that uses the magic and their connections to control a vast amount of people. The family 'collected' magic items all over Ishgar, and stored all of the weapons in a vault known as - unsurprisingly - the Kingdom Hearts. The sheer amount of conflicting magical energies in such a small area caused the vault to slip out of this dimension, and preventing it from being accessed unless you own a key, and also making the Vault itself gain sapience, and the ability to extract knowledge and power form each every weapon. The Magic can summon the weapons located within Kingdom Hearts in the form of ‘classes’ or ‘jobs’. Upon picking a Class, knowledge of how to use the weapons - and the skills needed to be effective at using said weapon - is sent straight to the caster’s brain in a manner similar to Archive magic. Each and every class has access to some unique skills, ensuring a class is never fully redundant, and transforming classes takes absolutely no magic power. However, each skill within a class has it's own cost, and therefore more advanced classes with more powerful skills use on average, more magic power. Each class also has it's own general fighting style that uses the classes effectively, and if this way of fighting does not mesh well with your own, it is difficult to use the class. This particular weakness is not a major issue due to the sheer amount of classes available; it is relatively easy to find classes you can use. To shift Classes, the user must enter a meditative state for around 30 seconds - this unfortunately prevents switching mid battle. When the magic is first learned, three Classes are available; Warrior, Archer and Wizard, which allows you to use swords, bows and staffs respectively. After experiencing certain things or performing certain actions, new Classes can be ‘unlocked’ allowing access to new weapons and skills. With enough experience with a Class it is possible for the class to ‘evolve’ to a more powerful variant. This process usually adds a secondary weapon and a selection of extra skills to the Class, along with a new name. Class Modifiers are adjectives place in front of any class, that slightly modify the magical skills of the class, and add new ones. This can therefore protect from certain physical and mental ailments, by simply turning them into a Modifier and then un-equipping it. If a certain level of skill has been reached with multiple Classes, it is possible to ‘fuse’ them together, gaining the skills and weapons of both Classes at the same time. Class Fusion can also result in the creation of new weapons and skills that didn’t even exist before, making it an incredibly useful path of growth. A full list of Ethan's classes and modifiers - as well as their descriptions - can be found on the Class List. Physical Abilities Anomalous Strength: ''' '''Preternatural Speed: Superior Durability: Exceptional Stamina: Equipment Grim Space The only piece of equipment that stays with Ethan between classes due to it not being stored within the Kingdom Hearts Vault. Grim Space was picked up by Ethan on his journey from the Vorobyov mansion to the state of Pride. On this journey, he passed through the Andras Desert, one of the most hostile places in the country. Near the centre of the desert, Ethan found a ruined city, battered by, seemingly, the constant sandstorms. On closer inspection, Ethan noticed signs of damage caused by human weapons - swords, axes and spears. Exploring the ruins lead Ethan to find a strange mask. Said mask attaches to the lower right side of the wearer's face and takes the appearance of the mandible and maxilla. From this position, Grim Space acts as a catalyst for three very unique effects, spells without a magic. The three spells cannot be activated simultaneously, and each have their own uses. * Phase Shift: '''One of the three Grim Spells granted by Grim Space, Phase Shift is the least dark of the three. The spell directly affects the atoms of Ethan's body, changing his physical state. This includes gas and liquid, and can be directed to only one part of his body at any given moment. This transformation includes Ethan's clothes and anything else considered to be a part of him as an entity. As with most substances, changing state changes Ethan's mass - when a liquid, he changes from eight kilograms to around a hundred and twenty, and as a gas peaks at about two hundred or so. In order to keep his physical control when in such forms, Grim Space absorbs Ethan's consciousness and transforms it into pure magic, which is then woven throughout the transformed mass. As a different state, he can spread out and change his density, allowing him to travel through near any object with the slightest of efforts, and his ability to use this at a whim makes him formidable even when not in a class. * '''Hanged, Drawn and Quartered: The second of the Grim Spells is where things become dark. A very effective spell in a variety of situations, Hanged, Drawn and Quartered allows Ethan to break his body down into a number of pieces. Any part of his body can be removed and moved around in a relatively large area through a form of telekinesis. The speeds his body parts can reach when separated like this can be up to around sixty five miles per hour, and subsequently can be used as an enhancement on his standard physical attacks by launching the attacking limb off at speeds rivaling motor vehicles. Once separated, Ethan can put his body parts back together in non-standard forms, giving him a slight amount of control of his physiology in a similar manner to transformation. When the spell is deactivated, Ethan's body parts swirl around each other before proceeding to come together in their normal form - this swirl of body parts has surprising concussive force, and Ethan occasionally uses it as a surprise attack if in a dangerous situation. * Far Reaches: Trivia Category:Vorobyov Family Category:Sword user Category:Main Character Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Males Category:Blue Hair Category:Blue Eyes